MIMO systems are often used to improve wireless communications performance between one or more devices. In a MIMO system, a first communication device, such as a user equipment (UE) may have more than one antenna (e.g., 2, 4, 8, etc.) for communicating with a second communication device, such as a base station. The second communication device may also be equipped with more than one antenna. The first and the second communication devices may utilize several of their respective antennas simultaneously to facilitate MIMO communications. In massive MIMO (M-MIMO), the first and/or second communication device has a large number of antennas (e.g., 100).
During communications between the two communication devices, the propagation environment and/or the environment proximate to one or both of the communication devices may change. These changes may negatively impact communications performance.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.